Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication distribution equipment, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for supporting a multiplicity of densely arranged or packed electrical shielded communication panels, each of which has a ground or conductive sheet covering the back side of the panel to provide back side shielding to the circuitry on that same panel as well as front side shielding to an adjacent panel.